Nothing But A Sign
by rainerspaige
Summary: Post 1x10. Rainer or Jake. Costar or Roommate? Paige's life just became a lot more like her character's life from Locked. Love triangle and all. And being famous just came at a higher price. Living her life in the public eye, nothing will ever be the same. Raige/Jaige. R & R. T for later content/language/themes.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing But A Sign

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Famous In Love or any characters mentioned in this story.**

Summary: continuation of 1x10, the season finale.

* * *

 _"I love you. I always have."_

The lights were beaming down on her as Paige Townsen tried to wrap her brain around the events playing out right in front of her. Jake standing before her, declaring his love for her.

Now the press, the whole world basically, was asking if she was involved with Jake Salt or Rainer Devon. The roommate or the costar. Well ex-roommate, she mentally noted, sure none of the reporters would get that fact correct. And here she thought this whole thing had to be a dream.

Her head involuntarily turned to look at Rainer, her mouth hanging dry and speechless. He was still holding his hand in a sign, their sign. A symbol that all this was too much, too fast. Was it for him or her? She didn't know anymore. Maybe it was a sign for both of them. He put his hand down and sent a small reassuring smile in her direction.

"No comment at this time." Rainer took over just like he had done the night of their first cast party. And she was even more grateful than she was previously.

Before she could glance around for Jake, they were getting ushered off the stage. The only thing she could sense was _Rainer_ reaching for her and quickly grabbing her hand in his own, without hesitation.

She chose to focus on that one thing instead of the chaos twisting around her. She didn't even register the flash of more cameras or anyone who may have been calling her name.

"Paige-" the unmistakable voice of Jake rang in her ears as she saw what she could only describe as him trying to push through the crowd and get to her. Only to be stopped by a rushed Nina Devon as he was merely feet away from the redhead.

"Not now lover boy." She held up a hand in dismal, sighing with frustration. Why couldn't they even have smooth sailing? "We need to get going now. The paparazzi is already in a frenzy. The last thing they need is more action shots for the front page of US Weekly."

Jake let out a sigh and rebuffed. "If I could just talk to Paige real briefly."

"She's talk to you when things die down. I mean probably. You did just disrupt a a press conference for a trivial love confession." If it didn't have to do with Locked, her son, her career or reputation, Nina was rarely interested. Hollywood didn't share that sentiment unfortunately. "Paige. Rainer. Let's go."

And then they were gone. In a blur of camera flashes and a never ceasing loudness, they made it out the back way and were in the car before Paige could even muster a blink.

* * *

 **We need to talk** was the first message she saw when she turned on her phone. Jake. Oh yeah, the boy who just confessed to the world that he wanted to be with her. She mentally cursed but nodded in silent agreement with his words. They did have a lot to discuss. She let out a breath before replying, **come by the apartment?**

"Are you okay?"

She blinked once. _Twice_. Rainer was still beside her, his hand now on his lap but his eyes were searching hers. Looking for some sort of indication that she was with him still instead of drifting off into her thoughts. She had a feeling he had asked that question more than one time.

"I'm good. Well as good as one can be in a situation like this." You'd think she'd be used to some of the attention now, but each encounter with paparazzi or reporters had her head spinning. And Locked had not even come out yet. It would only get worse from here.

"I'm sorry." He offered sincerely.

"No, I'm sorry. The last thing you needed was more drama. At least this takes the load off the whole public intoxication scandal."

"Or it's just one scandal on top of the next." He noted, trying to rationalize the situation to the best of his ability. More like the reality of the situation. "How long till there'll be headlines? I can see it now: bad boy Rainer Devon makes a comeback by showing up drunk to a premiere one day and getting caught in a love triangle the next."

His words were followed by a laugh, but a bitter laugh. The press would write whatever they wanted. But only he knew the truth.

They were met with a deafening silence. And Paige was racking her brain for something, anything to say.

"I did feel it." She ended up blurting out as the car came to a red light. The traffic was as still as her breathing.

"What?"

"The chemistry. The spark. The night we had that first kissing scene as August and Noah. Remember what you said to me that night?"

"Yeah."

"Well you might have been right."

"And why are you telling me this now? Feeling sorry for me?"

"Trust me, that's not how I feel. Just thought you could use some good news. To let you know that feelings, past or present, well they're mutual."

His ears perked up at her last statement. "Present?"

"I-shut up." Of course he would choose _that_ word in specific to focus on. "Regardless, you need support right now. And I'm here for you. While you work out whatever you need to work out."

"Just no late night booty calls. Mama Devon wouldn't like that very much. As if my rep could go further down the drain." He winked back, nodding slowly in agreement. It wasn't some grand gesture or declaration of love. It was an understanding. That they would lean on each other. Through thick and thin. **Nevertheless** , it made Rainer smile. A genuine smile at that.

* * *

Later that night, Paige opened the door to the apartment only to find Jake already there, on the couch, waiting for her.

"You're lucky I was hungry and picked up enough Chinese to feed a village." She quipped with a short laugh as she set the cary out containers on the table before sitting down next to him. "Hi."

"Hey."

"So you wanted to talk?"

"I shouldn't have interrupted your press conference. But I just had to let you know how I felt. I think those feelings have been kept in long enough, don't you?"

For the first time since the fiasco, Paige dared to meet Jake's eyes. "I don't really know what to say. It's a lot to take in."

Fearing for the worst, Jake couldn't help but jump to the first obvious conclusion. "Because of Rainer?"

It would have been easy to just say no. That Rainer had nothing to do with this. But she would be lying and there had been enough lies between everyone in the past few days. She didn't want to lie about her feelings. Maybe throwing everything out in the open wouldn't end as disasterly as she would expect. " **Maybe**. I have feelings for him. I still have feelings for you as well though." Since when did her life become a daytime soap opera?

"I do love you Paige." He spoke as he rose from the couch, the containers of food long forgotten. He needed to leave before she had the chance to flat out rejected him. "And I wasn't lying back there, a part of me always has." _And always will,_ he mentally added. "I don't expect you to say anything just yet or give me an answer immediately."

"Thank you Jake."

"Just think about this while you're making your decision." And with that he closed the space between them, pressing his lips against hers for a few deep seconds.

Pulling away, Paige was as shocked as the first time he had kissed her before she had gone to her audition. "I-What-" She tried to form words but to no avail. Jake was already heading towards the door when her heart beat returned to normal. And then she was alone.

* * *

 **AN: this will be a raige/jaige fic with the endgame being raige obviously. but there will be jaige moments throughout the story as paige goes through her inner turmoil.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Famous In Love or any characters mentioned in this story. Loving all the reviews so far! Raige ftw! Don't forget to R &R! :)**

 **AN: also they never really showed shooting the actually scene sex, maybe it would have happened or maybe they skipped over bc I'm pretty sure 1.09 and 1.10 are a day apart yet Wyatt said they schedule the scene to shoot for the following day. Maybe they had to hault production when Rainer went off the deep end? Oh well, whatever...**

* * *

The next day Paige was rushed into hair and makeup as soon as she got to set. It seemed they wasted no time on a movie set like Locked.

Part of her was dreading work today, it was the day she and Rainer had to shoot the big August/Noah sex scene. It was probably because they meant to shoot it yesterday, but after Rainer almost quitting and his very public outburst they had shut down production for the day. She was still reeling from her kiss with Jake last night. And now she had to do this monumental, intimate scene with Rainer. Life just liked to screw with her it seemed. Thank god it was a closed set today.

* * *

An hour later after quickly getting breakfast and then meeting in hair and makeup, she had officially turned into August Roch. Now all she has to do was nail this scene. And keep a straight face while doing so.

"Hope you chewed some gum beforehand." Rainer teased as he walked into the room they would be shooting in.

"So today's the big day guys, you ready?"

Rainer nodded and turned towards Paige who was quick to agree.

It took a while to get their footing right but once the ball started rolling it didn't stop.

Paige, er-August's back hit the wall as the jacket fell from her shoulders. There was a darkness to his eyes, lust perhaps? Her eyes met Rainer's as he moved to kiss down her neck. Her eyes shut just like they had two days ago when they practiced this scene alone.

This wasn't just a practice run and false motions though. They were really here shooting this scene. Rainer was really kissing her, touching her, pressing against her in the most intense way. She had to remind herself she was acting.

Noah and August were the ones desperate to be together. They were the ones hungrily kissing as if their life depended on it.

Paige was lucky they didn't need to say anything because words would fail her. Her mind was in the gutter. Rainer's hands on her thigh, his lips on her neck.

He rolled his hips into hers, causing her to let out a moan as she felt his arms wrap around her. That feeling only lasted for a minute as they were brought down to the bed.

An arm hooked around him while he hovered over her as he kissed down her body. How did actors do these types of scenes all the time?

Her mind hadn't caught up with the situation because in one blink Rainer's shirt was off and her eyes were practically glued to his abs. She subconsciously licked her bottom lip. The worst thing that could happen was that it would end up in the film, not the most tragic thing in the world by any means.

Finally Rainer was face to face with her and she surprised even herself when she flipped him on his back and got on top of him. She, maybe a little bit as Paige and a lot bit as August, couldn't take it anymore and crushed her lips onto his. Rainer's eyes widened a bit but nonetheless he smirked against her lips and kissed her back, tangling his hands in her hair as he did so.

Acting, it was only acting, Paige had to remind herself as her shirt came off and only the nude, skinned toned bra wardrobe picked out remained.

It must have been going well if Wyatt had yet to call cut or yell at them for doing something wrong. Of course, they did have some sort of creative freedom when it came to scenes like this.

She didn't even seem to notice Rainer had taken back control and flipped her on her back before reconnecting their lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth all the whole.

This kiss was different than the others they had shared on screen. It was filled with more passion, more desire, it truly made Paige question just how good of an actor Rainer must be.

Her eyes rolled slightly as his hands wandered around her body. Her breathing was slow but her heart was beating a million beats a minute. How she was not sweating at this point, she didn't know. Finally she let her eyes close as Rainer's lips nipped at her neck, her ear, her pulse point.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this August." Rainer's breath was hot below her ear and she was yet again reminded that she was doing a job.

Oh I do, she thought to herself, wondering if she was truly talking about August and Noah or Rainer and herself.

Wyatt had yelled cut and walked over to congratulate them on a job well done. "Good job you two. Loving the natural chemistry. I feel a spark. We have something real special here."

She didn't miss the way Rainer purposely brushed against her as they stood side by side. Or was this all just her imagination? It couldn't be, could it?

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." There was that low, whispering voice in her ear again. Not the mention his fingers were running up and down her spine, making her shiver. It had Paige's mouth threatening to open in agape.

"Uh-"

"But I won't. Not in the workplace least of all." Rainer's knowing smirk as he walked away was the last thing she saw before she was clumsily making her way back to her trailer.

* * *

Finally Paige was back into her old clothes and ready to go home. Today was eventful enough to last her until tomorrow. But a nagging thought came to mind: how would it really be if her and Rainer actually became something? Would people be whispering even more? Would people like Jordan or Alexis tease her for being with the producer's son? Would Wyatt yell at them to keep their hands to themselves, when they were supposed to be doing their jobs, and watch them like a hawk?

She was left with her thoughts for hours before she picked up her phone and dialed. Maybe it was leftover sexual frustration, but she needed to get it out someway. Or maybe this was some sort of sign that his number was the first one she thought to dial, without hesitation.

"I need to see you."

"Okay. I'm on my way." Came his throaty reply and with a click the line disconnected.

* * *

"Paige what's going on?"

10 minutes later she opened the door and was met with a pair of concerned brown eyes glancing up at her.

They stared at each other for what seemed like ever. And Paige, feeling needy and desperate and not too mention hot and bothered, brought his head down to hers and crashed their lips together. He reacted instantly and wrapped an arm around her waist, deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue in to tangle with hers. Hastily, he kicked the door shut with his foot and was once more fully in her embrace.

"Don't read too much into this." The statement came in mumbles from her lips, but when she felt him nod quickly and mutter an 'okay', she relaxed, continuing to fuse their mouths together in the clumsiest of ways. He was quick to remove his jacket and then soon a pile of clothing began to form.

Her back was pressed against the wall and she was fixated on his smiling face looming over her as they made their way to the bedroom.

Well she figured her first time would be with Jake eventually.

 **AN: hehe im evil I know. But I felt the Jaige parts were necessary to get out of the way seeing at this is a love triangle but the sooner Jake is in the picture the sooner he will leave the picture...well probably :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I do not own famous in love or any characters** **mentioned in the story. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing a fic about it and it would have officially gotten a season 2 by now. I mean come on FreeForm?**

 **Bcasper100104** _lol don't we all wish jake would leave? i know i did just watching the show ;P_

 **Squashedobssessed** _i'm with you on that one. i want more raige all the time._

 **asmallgirlwithbigdreams** _so you caught what i was trying to do there. i was hoping i didn't make it too confusing and it all paid off in the end!_

 **an: thanks so much for all the feedback! here's chapter 3 and your reviews just inspired me to give the good people what they want: more raige!**

* * *

Paige was vaguely aware of her surroundings when she woke up the next morning. The only difference between two nights ago and last night was the feel of an arm around her waist. She turned slightly to see Jake still sound asleep, nothing but the comforter covering their bodies. Oh yeah they had finally done the deed.

Peeling his arm off her, an obvious weight was lifted as she carefully tip toed out of bed, trying to avoid waking him up if possible. She grabbed a big t-shirt from the hamper and gave a glance, smiling at how content Jake looked. Then she was out the door and turning to head into the kitchen.

Leaning on the island to steady herself she dialed the first number that came to mind.

Pick up pick up pick up. "Cass!"

"Paige why are you calling me this early?" Cassandra's voice sounded groggy yet vaguely annoyed.

"I slept with Jake last night." She was surprised at how fast the words came out. But this was Cassie, if anyone could get her to spill her secrets, it would be her best friend.

"What?" She almost cringed at the amount of shock that laced Cassie's voice. Was is it really that hard to imagine?

"Jake and I had sex. Don't ask me to repeat it a third time."

"Omg, I was not expecting that. How was it?"

"Um fine." _Fine_? _Really, that's all you could come up with_ , she thought to herself. Paige was five seconds away from slamming her head into the counter.

"Like was it special and romantic and everything you hoped it would be?"

"It was," well it wasn't romantic that's for sure. Nothing romantic about calling a guy over and attacking him the second he arrived. "Special, yeah." Not to say she regretted it. Maybe that wasn't exactly how she pictured her first time being, but it was still with the person she imagined it would be. How many other people got to say that?

Speak of the devil.

"Morning."

"Good morning." She paused, glancing between her phone and Jake who had just entered, in his normal fashion, shirtless.

"So does this mean it's Jake you want to be with?" Cassie pressed, eager for the dirt and gossip soon to be blown up around town.

"No. I-Gotta go Cass."

"Paige." Jake's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he came into full view. "What are you doing?"

"I was thinking of cooking you breakfast. But I'd probably burn down the kitchen. I'm more of a baker than a cooker. More oven than pots and pans and fire..." It almost felt like nothing had changed between them. Almost. But then Jake's eyes lit up as he chuckled in response before he walked over to place a kiss on the top of her head. That's when she knew she was screwed. She had went and messed up their dynamic. Now it was somewhere in between awkward and better than before.

Not to say she would mind waking up to him everyday like this morning.

He had pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss before moving to stand in front of her. "We could always go out?"

Right, in public, where there was sure to be press around every corner hounding her for answers. They would probably be trying to get a picture of the two of them together to confirm her decision. Which she didn't even know. Last night didn't do much to change that.

"Not the best option. Paparazzi and all."

His moth formed an O shape before he nodded in agreement. "Yeah that probably wouldn't be wise."

"It's not like I have much time for breakfast anyway, I need to get to work."

"So I'll see you later?" His voice had halted her from successful walking out without anymore awkwardness.

"Definitely." She felt him leaning in and moved to grab her keys, making his lips miss hers and catch her cheek. He still shook it off and gave her a smile as she made her way out of the apartment.

Did this mean he would be around a lot more? What about Texas? They should have probably discussed some of this in between sex.

* * *

The second she got to set Rainer had pulled her aside and practically dragged her into his trailer. The motion made her laugh even though she had yet to see what he wanted so desperately.

"What are you doing? Trying to kidnap me?" She tried to sound serious but it came off in a teasing manner in between chuckles. With her mouth still open in a smile and her eyes lit up with a gleam, Paige was taken aback when she felt his lips on hers.

It was only a few seconds later that he pulled back, grinning at her as he did so.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. I have been waiting to do that since yesterday after we wrapped."

She shook her head and couldn't stop a smirk from appearing on her face. "Really? That's your excuse?"

"Yeah, how'd I do?"

"Pretty good." She couldn't help it. He just looked so handsome right now, so eager and hopeful. She needed to feel his lips against hers once more. So she did.

"Why Paige I had no idea you felt that way about me."

"The second we step out of here, hands off." Rainer raised an eyebrow mischievously as his hands moved to cup her cheek.

"Then it's a good thing they don't need us for another five minutes." And just like that, they were kissing again. Making something deep in Paige's gut stir. Was it guilt? No, she didn't have anything to feel guilty about. She perfectly single. That's how she rationalized it in her head anyway.

* * *

Rainer and her had snuck off set for lunch. It was a win-win because she didn't have to eat the same food they had been serving for the past week and they got some alone time.

It was only after they left the restaurant and were walking back to Rainer's car, that they really started talking. Not just making small talk.

"Want to explain to me why you didn't feel like eating lunch on set?" Paige asked, raising up an eyebrow in curiosity. It's not like she meant to pry, but it was a fair question.

"I would have to see my mom. And we are sorta fighting." His reply was followed by a shrug as he stared ahead at the traffic.

"Sorta fighting? What does that even mean?"

"I'm ignoring her and she is still trying to talk to me."

"Anything you want to get off your chest?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath and Paige stood still, waiting for some sort of big announcement or reveal. It never came. Instead Rainer rolled his eyes and shook off her question. "That we should be getting back. Before Wyatt loses it."

"That would be funny though. 'Time is money don't you know?' Her nose crinkled up as she tried to impersonate their director.

"Cute."

His hand snaked around to loosely grasp hers, and to his surprise, she didn't pull away. She seemed to be in a carefree mood and he was not going to be the one to mess it up.

* * *

When Paige had gotten back to her trailer after the work day was over, she doubled over in shock to find her phone blowing up with notifications. The one to stand out the most was from Cassie in all caps which read **'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?'**

Her eyes furrowed in confusion as she scanned the other messages from various family members and other friends. They all said along the lines of the same thing. That she was hiding something? Or hid something from them. She chose to response to Cassie first and quickly typed back. **'About what?'**

 **'You and Rainer...dating'**

Just as she was about to type out a respond she was met face to face with the picture from earlier in the day. The one of her and Rainer holding hands right outside the restaurant they had stopped at. The headline read **"Raige at last?"**

And when she thought she was finally good to go home, she got a text from Rainer telling her Nina wanted to see the two of them in her office right away. Well this couldn't be a good thing.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" The question was sharp and booming as soon as they sat down. Deny, just deny the whole thing. It was an accident, a misunderstanding. Have Rainer back her up. Nina can't kill her then.

"Uh-" Rainer started out, unable to form any other words as his mom started speaking again. She broke out into a grin. Nina Devon, grinning. It was a sight to see for sure.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? This is the best news!"

"It is?" Paige was hesitant to ask, but she did nonetheless.

"Yes, of course! People are going nuts over the photo. I just don't know why you waited until now and didn't take the chance to announce it at the press conference earlier?" Her question seemed to be pointed towards Paige and the redhead gulped, her brain becoming foggy.

"We didn't want to make that big of a deal about it. We thought it would add more surprise to it this way." Paige was careful with her word choice, but her tone was nothing short of firm.

"Always about the _shock_ value right mom?" Rainer cut in, although the word mom came out in a bitter tone.

"And _monetary_ value. Did you know people are already buying more copies of the book in the last few hours than in the past week? This is the epitome of good press." Seeing Nina this happy was starting to creep her out if she was being honest.

"So how did it happen? I want to book you two an interview with US Weekly as soon as possible."

Of course she did, Paige thought with a metaphorical groan.

"You know, from the first audition kiss it just sort of escalated from there."

"Love at first sight."

"Can we go now mom?" Rainer asked, more than a little annoyed to have to spend additional time with his mother in their current state.

"Sure, you've both worked hard today. And I'm sure you'll be busier these next few days." She nodded, the smile leaving her face but her eyes were still lit up like a kid with a cookie. Or a kid with a lot of money. "Paige, can you hang back a sec?"

"Thank you." Rainer whispered in her ear and pecked her on the cheek before leaving. Thank you for what though? Going along with the charade? She wasn't exactly angry about it.

A million thoughts ran across her mind when it was just her and Nina. Was Nina going to fire her? Give her a raise? (Not likely but a girl can hope) Tell Paige she wasn't good enough for her son?

"I'm so glad to see things have worked out for the best."

"Me too."

"But I just need to warn you, Rainer's had a hard enough time as it is." The mom in Nina chose to come out now of all times. "He's in a very delicate state of mind. He needs to be focused, stress free, and most of all, **happy**. And he can't take anymore unnecessary drama and heartache."

"Right, and I would never do anything to deepen his problems." She was furiously nodding her head, ready to apologize for no reason at any given moment. One does simply not cross Nina Devon.

"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding Paige. I like you, I really do. But if you hurt my son, you'll be answering to me." Her gaze turned cold and made Paige shiver slightly. There was a fierce almost protective tone to her voice. It could cut glass, she's sure. "And I can end your career just as easily as I started it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Famous In Love or any characters mentioned in this story. Reviews are always appreciated. :)**

To say things were awkward when Paige arrived home was an understatement.

She found Jake sitting on the couch as the smell of familiar queso and beef filled the apartment. Mexican takeout. Of course.

"Hey." She put up her hand in a short wave and gave him a smile before walking over and sitting down next to him.

"Hey. How was work?" Jake asked, passing her plastic utensils and her container of food.

"Long. I'm glad to be home. I'm missed this."

"Me...Or the Mexican food?"

"The food of course. But seeing _you_ doesn't hurt."

"I'm glad." He chuckled before leaning over and briefly pressing a kiss to her lips. She couldn't even fully kiss back, or not, because it was over before she could respond.

After eating and cleaning everything it up, it was just the two of them curled up on the couch. It was silent, but for once Paige didn't mind the quiet. Her life would be more than a little loud and hectic starting as soon as tomorrow morning. Maybe embracing this calm wouldn't be a bad idea.

Jake was flipping through the channels when Paige took the remote and set it aside, clearing her throat before making eye contact with him.

"If you hear things about me, just ignore it okay? There's nothing you need to worry about."

"Paige, you're starting to worry me."

"Just _promise_ _me_ Jake. You won't give in to the gossip and press?"

"Okay. I promise." Paige nodded, leaned back against his chest and turned on the first show she saw. Maybe the tv would block out everything. Even if just for a little while.

* * *

The next morning, Rainer and Paige had no filming to do, but instead sat through meeting after meeting with Nina and Rainer's manager. If no other reason than to discuss their plan of action to tackle the rumored relationship.

"So you two are really dating? This isn't just some stunt for publicity? If it is, we need to know now." Nina asked, deciding to finally break the silence.

Their eyes locked from their spots right next to each other on the couch. Paige hesitated for a minute, but nodded to Rainer, silently signaling him that it was okay for him to confirm.

"It's not. We are _really_ together." Rainer said with a firm shake of his head as he clasped Paige's hand and held it up in front for the whole room to see. "See. The real deal."

The room had to laugh at that. Rainer was trying to ease the tension and was succeeding at it.

He set their hands down and instead slung an arm around her shoulder. Maybe a few public displays of affection would help make everyone believe them.

"We fell for each other. It just kinda happened over time." Paige stated, shrugging as she smiled at Rainer, leaning in to his touch.

"Okay. If you both confirm it then, we take your word." Rainer's manager, Sandy.

"So now we need to handle the press. You two will have more attention than ever. Be prepared for that."

Rainer took the opportunity to lean in and whisper to her. "We're doing the right thing."

Paige met his eyes and slowly nodded in agreement. She just hoped she would still feel that way when the movie came out. When the rumor mills inevitably started. When she found a way to explain this all to Jake.

* * *

Rainer latched onto her hand just like this morning as they made their way through the crowd of paparazzi. They had just gotten out of lunch, their first public outing as a "couple."

"Rainer, Paige, how long have you two been together?"

"Is it just for publicity?"

"Isn't it a little too convenient for Locked's release later this summer?"

"Go on and give her a kiss Rainer!"

She froze when she heard the last statement. Once again she was met with Rainer's breath on her ear.

"Let's put on a show right?"

Gulping, she turned towards him with a nod. "Right."

He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her in. Their eyes met. When she was close enough to smell the familiar scent of his aftershave, his kissed her. Softly at first, before he deepened it, pressing his palms to the side of her face.

And Paige did the thing she felt she needed to do, she kissed him back, not caring about the flash of a hundred cameras trying to capture the moment. Real relationship or fake, there was no turning back now. They were in this thing together after all.

* * *

Paige sucked in a breath as she saw Jake's silhouette on the balcony.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" She took hesitated steps towards him, a nervous energy building inside her stomach.

He finally spoke, but didn't turn towards her right away. "Remember what you said to me last night? About not listening to everything I hear?"

"Of course."

"Well there's the irony in the situation then." His eyes met hers and she had never seen him look so betrayed. So defeated. This was somehow worse than seeing him find out the truth from Alexis about him being fired. Because this time, she truly was the guilty party.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't have to hear anything. It's on the front cover of every damn magazine in LA. I saw all I needed to." He turned around to face her, deathly gripping a cover of the latest Star Magazine. The crinkled headline kept popping out at her. The only thing hotter than the Locked books is the on-screen turned off-screen romance surrounding the film.

Well when you put it like that, no wonder Jake is pissed.

"Do I mean anything to you? Does what we have mean anything to you? Are you just stringing Rainer and I along? Or were you just waiting to tell me the news in a gentle way? Well spare me the bullshitty details." His eyes were cold and she felt totally exposed. If looks could kill, she'd be dead right about now.

"It's not real."

"What?"

"The picture is real, yes. But the relationship is not. It's just to boost sales for the book and press for the movie. And it's working so far." She explained, hoping he's try to see it from her perspective. To try and understand.

"So what, he gets you in the public eye and I get you in private?" His bitter laugh made her stomach churn. He was slipping away from her yet again.

"That's not what's happening."

"So tell me this: if I hold your hand in public would people think you were cheating on Rainer?"

Her dead silence was answer enough for the both of them it seemed because Paige glanced at her shoes without a word.

"Rainer must love it. He finally gets you all to himself. And he'll gain more attention too."

"Jake, this shouldn't change anything between us."

"But it does. Because you are lying to the world. I don't know what's real or fake with you anymore."

"You're real." She tried to interrupt, to make her point, but Jake wasn't having any of it.

"I can't keep doing this Paige. I'm sorry but you need to make a choice. Me or him." It should have been a question, a request. But it came off sounding more like a command. He wasn't asking her to choose. He was telling her to. Or he was done.

"It's you okay? I pick you. That's what I tried to tell you in the voicemail. I tried to tell you after you left. I ran after you to try and get you back. I tried to tell after our first kiss. It's you. It was always you."

"Really?"

"Really. I-I love you too Jake."

She felt his arms wrap around her and eased into his embrace. She had finally made her choice. Now she had to live with it. Both of them.

 **AN: you didn't really think I'd have Paige make her final, final choice in the fourth chapter did you? Nah. Jaige has a bumpy road ahead of them and Raige is only beginning believe it or not!**


End file.
